A Long Halloween Tale
by Sailor-Sutty
Summary: Edward has had to deal with visitors to his home every year but when he crosses paths with one of the college students what will happen? Will he find what he always wanted or will Alyssa call to attention everything he has tried to hide all his life after a frightening encounter one Halloween night? Or is she ignoring everything she ever needed aswell? EXOC
1. Chapter 1

Up until the Halloween of my 2nd year in college my life was pretty standard. I lived in a typical suburban area. All the houses looked the same, every day the men would leave for work, the kids would leave for school and the housewives would gather to gossip. It was such a small area, that if anything happened everyone knew about it and those women were the social networking behind it. I'm ashamed to say my own mother was part of them. I'd go out to the end of the road to stand and wait on the bus for college and she'd walk me out as far as the end of the driveway in her slippers and robe. I had always told myself that I would never become one of them so I decided going to college and getting a good education would lead to a job and I could eventually leave this place. But until then I was stuck here. I got on the bus and saw my usual bus friend I sit beside and she was on the phone. When she eventually hung up she turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"Ok guess what"

"What?" I said searching through my book bag to make sure I didn't forget my paper.

"So Halloween is tomorrow and we're thinking of going up to that old mansion and having a small get together" she smiled.

"Ugh! Why do we have to go up there every year? You know I'm hearing rumours that there's a huge campus party happening"

We go to that mansion every year and every year it turns out to be shit. Some busy body always calls the police and we have to leg it. We did it all through school (when we were young enough not to know an better and actually thought we were getting drunk on a couple of warm beers from our parents 'secret' cabinets) but we were in college now, I thought maybe we would have found somewhere more grown up to drink such as a campus party.

"Ah c'mon it's tradition! You scared?" she laughed.

"No but come on we're in college now!" I said throwing myself back into the uncomfortable bus seat.

"And I know Nick is coming" she winked.

"So could not care less" I said looking out the window.

"Yes you do!"

"Why would he come, he doesn't live around here"

"Yea but he's in Graham's Ancient History class and he just happened to mention that's what we're doing and he wanted to come"

Ok I'm not gonna lie, the idea of spending Halloween with Nick was a very attractive proposition…

"Ok fine"

"Ha! I knew it! Right Graham is getting the beer and I'm going to the SU to get the free condoms, you wanna come?"

"Can't, I have class"

"Ok well I'll meet you after"

"Cool, see you then" I said as we got off the bus and she headed for one side of the campus and I the other. I didn't necessarily want a relationship with him because after seeing what my parent's marriage had turned into, I wasn't sure I ever wanted to be serious with anyone, but I needed the lay; let's just say it had been a long time.

"Alright, now I expect the reading to be done for next Tuesday, I know it's the Halloween weekend and you've all got other things to do, getting drunk and crawling all over each other like a box of hamsters but just remember you're college students come Tuesday…wait poor choice of words" he said as we all packed up and started leaving. The lecturer rubbed his temples as every student filed out discussing their long weekend plans. I met Jane at the bus stop and we discussed outfits and times. Just as we got off the bus we stopped and looked at the dark hill where we'd both hopefully be getting laid tomorrow.

It seems every year the kids start arriving earlier and earlier for trick or treating or maybe I was just getting older and more intolerant. I was trying to get ready and the doorbell was ringing every five minutes.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled out the window.

"Alyssa! Stop shouting out the window, the neighbours can hear you!" my mother yelled up the stairs at me.

"Answer the door then! I'm getting dressed!"

The sooner college is over and I can leave the better.

I slid into my slutty dress that I only ever put on where I know there's a guy there that I want. I finished putting on my makeup, threw my cigarettes, keys and phone into my bag, threw on my heels and I was ready. I came downstairs just as the doorbell rang again. I yanked it open revealing Jane.

"Wow you look pissed"

"I thought you were some of those annoying kids"

"Well I'm not are you ready?"

I looked beyond her and saw her beat up junker of a car with Graham in the passenger and Nick in the back seat, looking as hot as ever.

"Yea…Mam I'm going!" I yelled into the kitchen.

"Yea yea" she mumbled back. I had overheard she was having her gaggle of hens over and she was baking cookies or some shit like that. She didn't even inquire as to where I was going just wanted to make sure I was leaving and wouldn't be back for a while.

I hopped in the back of the car next to Nick and my dress rode up my legs like I had intended.

"You're looking good" smiled Nick.

"Thanks you're not looking half bad yourself"

"Beers are in the bag babe" said Jane as she started the engine and we began the short drive up to the Gothic mansion.

As kids we were always fascinated by the mansion. Our parents all told us that we should never go up there that it was a place of evil where a strange thing lived and tortured anyone who went up there with the razor blades embedded where his hands should be. Naturally, this line only washed for a couple of years and as we got into our teens we grew more curious and we didn't believe the stories that much. However, every once and a while a kid would come out with a story about how he was so brave he spent the night there and was faced with the demon. Of course it was total bullshit. But there were always people who believed it. Of course, nothing ever happened; the house has been deserted for years. It was just a good scary story to tell the next generation.

We arrived at the mansion and we walked to the huge old wooden door as silently as we could which was hard since we had already cracked open the cans of beer still cold from the off licence. As we walked up, Nick put his arm around me and smiled, I knew it was going to happen tonight.

After about two hours or so of drinking, we were laughing and joking loudly, our laughter echoing throughout the whole house. And I knew I was getting very drunk because it was taking a couple of seconds for me to realise what was happening. It only hit me after a few seconds that Nick was kissing me and then the other couple went quiet and I knew they were doing the same thing.

"Did you hear that?" I heard Jane ask.

"What?" Nick snapped.

"I thought I heard someone coming down the stairs"

That threw me off completely.

"Really?"

"Yea…probably just a creak though" said Graham clearly not wanting to stop.

"Ok…but look we'll just go check it out" grinned Nick grabbing his backpack and pulling me towards the door leading out into the main hallway.

He took my wrist and led me outside before pulling me into him.

"Let's find somewhere upstairs away from them" he smiled.

"Ok" I smiled.

We walked up the grand staircase to where the creak had apparently come from, but we didn't see anything.

We walked along the dusty corridor as Nick peered into every room clearly looking for the prefect one. We reached the end and saw a pair of double doors. Nick pushed the two doors open revealing a massive master bedroom with a four poster bed.

"Now this is perfect"

We lay down and started up where we stopped. I briefly opened my eyes and saw a flash of sliver over the other side of the room. That caused me to immediately sit up.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Nothing, nothing" I smiled lying back down.

"Hey this sounds a bit crazy" he said in between kisses.

"What?"

"How would you feel about a bit of rough play?"

"Such as?"

"Well…this seems like a pretty sturdy bed" he said smacking the bed poles "It would be perfect for some tying up" he winked.

"Wow really?" I smiled. I don't think this could any better.

He nodded and grabbed some rope from his backpack and securing my arms to each side of the bed.

We were just getting started when I thought I saw another flash of sliver down the end of the room and I thought I saw a shadow.

"Nick! What's that?" I said panic and fear bubbling up inside me.

"What?" he said looking over his shoulder "I don't see anything?"

"I thought I saw something…it's probably nothing" I said pushing it aside.

But then I looked down at the long window at the end of the dark room and saw a face in the moonlight.

"NICK! THERE'S SOMEONE DOWN THERE!"

He looked around again and the face was still there. He screamed and jumped off the bed, grabbed his clothes and ran out of the room, leaving me there tied to the bed with this creature approaching.

"NICK!" I screamed as it walked closer. In the moonlight I saw the flash of sliver was coming from where his hands should be, they appeared to be scissors or razors. I screamed with fright and heard rushed footsteps coming from downstairs and I knew everyone was running for their lives. I could feel warm tears falling down my face and my heart beating out of my chest.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry we came here!" I pleaded.

I felt even more vulnerable since I was in my underwear. His scissors twitched as he got closer and I knew what was going to happen. This was how I was going to die; in a very compromising position in my underwear by the hands of some evil monster.

"Please I'm begging you" I cried as he stood over me looking into my eyes.

"Please don't hurt me!"

He raised his hand and I felt the cold blade on my skin, then almost immediately I felt warm blood coming from the fresh wound near my wrist. I could hear the rusty blades rubbing together as he fiddled around near my wrist. I couldn't feel the pain due to the adrenaline but I knew it was there. Then I felt my arm fall flat beside me as he reached over and cut my other arm before that one fell. I didn't stay long enough for him to drag me into his dungeon. I ran, as fast as I could, out of the house, in my underpants, and back into suburbia. It was only when I got home that I felt the pain of the cuts. But as I stood in the bathroom, tears spilling from my eyes, as I let the warm water run over my fresh wounds and suffering through the stinging I wondered…why did he cut me free?


	2. Chapter 2

Once I had tided myself up a bit I went downstairs.

"What's going on dear? You ran past us and you're home early" said my mother not even looking up from her cup of tea, with all her hens sitting around her waiting for the latest gossip.

I told myself I wasn't going to say anything but just the image of that evil monster's face in the back of my mind caused me to blurt out everything.

"Mam, there's a crazed lunatic living in that house on the hill!"

"Ha, that's nonsense honey, no one has lived there for generations" she said laughing off my very visible panic.

"What happened?" clucked one of her hens.

"I was up there and…"

"What were you doing up there?" piped another.

"Big picture please!" I shouted. "We were up there drinking and I found myself faced with…well I don't even know what it was…I don't want to admit it but…I thought it was the guy from those stories, you know those stories they say about that thing that lives in that place" I said shaking slightly.

"O please, that's just a story" my mother laughed. But then I saw her eyes trailing down, down to the bandage on my arm. "What happened there?"

"Isn't that what I'm after telling you!" I roared. "That thing up there cut me"

"Ok, let's say that this is actually true, why would he cut you there?"

I hesitated in answering. I wasn't about to tell my mother about my S and M tendencies especially with her friends there.

"I don't know!"

"Ok, ok, ok…" she said picking up the phone and calling the police I assumed.

After the Superintendent arrived and took a statement, I could tell he wasn't buying my story at all.

"Ok we'll go and create a file" he said fixing his hat and wiping the sweat away, it had been a humid night.

"That's it? Are you not going to up to check the place out?"

"Well with all due respect…the person you're describing sounds like something out a movie. I mean c'mon a man with scissor hands?" he chuckled.

"Ok, fine! Come up with me and I'll show you then" I jumped up grabbing my coat.

"Ok fine"

"Let's go"

I grabbed my coat, adrenaline still coursing through my veins and jumped into the cruiser. We drove up the hill, lights flashing, luring all the neighbours out of their house to find out what was happening. We passed the stares and glares which I ignored because I was so focused on finding this freak and exposing him because everyone thought I was imagining this and that bugged me more than the cuts that were currently throbbing and hot.

We arrived in the grounds, the blue and red lights bouncing off the high walls, reflecting in the old glass. The policeman got out and gasped in awe at the amazing (I'll give credit where credit is due) sculptors cut from the hedges.

"Least those hands come in handy for some things" I said.

"There's probably a gardener" said my mother brushing off the connection between the two.

"You know we don't have a warrant to go in" said the copper.

"Are you actually serious?"

"We still have to respect the law ma'am" he said wiping his forehead.

"Well like you said, no one lived here for generations and I'm not gonna tell anyone so just c'mon!" I said pulling his arm while pushing open the big wooden door. The incident only happened in the last hour so there was a good chance he'd still be here and perhaps in the same spot.

I ran up the stairs with the copper on my heels, gun in hand.

"Ok hang on" he said stopping when we got to the top and unclipping his torch from his belt.

"Stay behind me"

We approached the bedroom and he kicked the door through, spinning both sides but seeing nothing. I stood in the doorway as he slowly shined the torch in each nook of the room.

"He might be in here" I heard him mummer as he walked towards a door leading to another room. Just as he opened the door I noticed a flash from the corner of my eye. I spun around and saw a shadow running up a winding set of stairs.

"He's here!" I shouted running down the corridor to follow him to make sure he didn't escape. I looked behind me and the copper was nowhere in sight but I couldn't miss this chance. I ran up the winding stairs and was faced with what I assumed was the attic of the house. A huge gaping hole in the rood flooded the room with moonlight and I glanced around waiting for him to come out and slit my throat.

"I know you're here! I have the police here!" I screamed.

Then I heard rusty blades banging off each other from the shadow covered corner.

"What are you?" I sneered. "You do realise the police will be here any moment and they know about you trying to kill me"

Suddenly the dark figure stood up and took two steps forward.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I heard a very timid voice speak through the dark.

I'm not gonna lie that totally threw me.

"Yea sure"

He took another step forward.

"Don't come any closer!" I screamed.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You come here every year, I remember you but you always stay downstairs and I hide upstairs but this year you came to where I hide" he said his hands snipping together.

"I didn't try to kill you, I saw you wanted to leave but couldn't" said with such innocence it kind of freaked me out. "You were scared"

I heard the copper calling from downstairs "Where are you? Are you ok?"

He walked under the gap in the roof and was bathed in moonlight. I gasped seeing his hands, if you could call them that. He wore heavy tight leather that was wrapped around his whole body and his wild hair hanging over his face. His face…full of scars, no wonder no one believed me. I barely believed me.

His big brown eyes glanced at the bandages "I am sorry, I tried not to hurt you but you were struggling"

I heard heavy footsteps on the stairs and heavy breathing from a very unfit copper and I got a sudden feeling in my gut that there was no need for the police to be here. He really didn't mean any harm, but what if this was just a game he plays, pretends he's all innocent and then goes for the jugular.

"I have to go, but just stay away from the town you hear me? We have no time for the likes of you! Stay the fuck away from me and everyone else!"

He just nodded his head which surprised me. I ran down the stairs and met the copper halfway.

"He's not up there"

"Well he's not on the second floor"

"He's probably gone at this stage"

"Ok well…if you're sure he's not up there" he said glancing over my shoulder.

"He's not, believe me you would have heard me"

I turned him around and we walked down the rest of the stairs and back down into the town. Of course all the hens wanted all the news but I just threw my jacket on them and ran up the stairs to my room. Over the next few days I began to think back about my actions towards this strange person if he even was a person. And I realised, I was such a bitch. I was telling him not bother us even though we were the ones who were bothering him. We went up there every year and invaded his home. Left empty beer bottles, cans, food and condoms all over his living room. It never did register with me that the stuff from the year before was always gone when we returned the next year. We broke into his home and forced him to hide upstairs and he never said anything. I was being so unreasonable with him. But he's a monster you can't be reasonable with that, give him an inch and he'd be down here terrorising everyone…or would he? As I sat doing my paper I glanced out the window at the house that cast a shadow over the town and considered everything. Now normally, being a law student, guilt doesn't come naturally and I normally don't feel anything like that because well in my business I'm not paid to be compassionate or any of that shit. I'm paid to be objective and that's what I do but for some reason what I had said to him really began to bother me. Even drowning myself in work didn't work. I actually considered going back up to the house to see if he was still there and to talk…but you can't talk to him you don't even know what he is! This was an odd feeling; something that happened in my life was beginning to really affect me. Maybe it was because he was such a push over. I told him to stay away and he just nodded even though we were the ones bothering him. It was only when it started affecting my ability to do college work that I knew I had to go up and clear the air with this shy, timid boy who at the same time was so lethal and dangerous. If my professor could see me now…he'd be disgusted.


End file.
